Chasing Down The Truth
by RosenDragon
Summary: Miaku catches Kankuro kissing Ino, drama ensues.


KANKURO ONE-SHOT

You ran as fast as could away from the academy. You had just seen your crush kissing Ino. You couldn't take it. You REALLY liked him, a lot. What were you supposed to do? You ran to the training grounds near Sakura's house. She never used them much. You sat on a kicking post crying. When the tears finally stopped, you jumped down and started kicking the post you had been sitting on. You start to cry again.  
"Why her? Why did he pick her!" you shouted. "I hate her, he knows that!" you said a bit quieter, but still loudly. He was your crush yes, but he was your friend too. "She doesn't deserve him! She's deserves hell!" you said loudly.  
"She doesn't deserve who?" a voice asked. Before you realized it you answered.  
"Kankuro, she doesn't deserve Kankuro," you said. You began to cry and then stopped. You wiped your tears and spun around. Just realizing you were actually talking to someone and not just yourself. You see Kankuro staring at you with a confused look on his face. You gasped and backed up.  
"What?" he asked still confused. You got really mad at him. If he was going to be with Ino you weren't going to be near him any more. You backed up.  
"It's none of your business!" you shouted. "Go away!" you began to cry. You spun around fast and began to run away. You got a few feet away when you felt a hand on your arm preventing you from running. Your eyes were blurred from tears and you couldn't see. So you shut them. You knew it was Kankuro anyway. You spun towards him and aimed a kick at the same time. You nailed him in the side and he let go of your arm. You kept running. You made it to the hill in the park two miles away, before you collapsed on the ground crying. You sat there hugging your knees and crying. Suddenly Kankuro appeared in front of you. You didn't care you kept crying. As long as he didn't talk to you, you were sure you'd be fine. You didn't want to run again. He sat down next to you.  
"Damn Miaku, you kick HARD," he said rubbing his side. You pulled out a few kunai. You didn't care about him anymore; you were too hurt by him. You stood up and ran again. He saw this and ran after you. You threw the kunai one by one until he had caught all of them with some chakra strings. He hooked it to his waist and kept running. He caught up to you and pinned you to the ground.  
"Would you stop that!" he said annoyed. He put your kunai back in your bag and let you up. He held onto your arm so you couldn't run.  
"Miaku tell me. What the hell is going on?"  
"Go away; it's none of your business!"  
"It's my business if it's about me!" he replied. You sat down. Since he was holding onto your arm he fell, landing on his face next to you.  
"What'd you do that for?!" he asked angry. You turned your head away from him. He sighed. "I don't know why your so mad at me just tell me so I can fix it. I hate you being like this," he said.

"I... you began.  
"Just tell me what you meant by 'She doesn't deserve Kankuro'," he said putting quotations around his words. His hand then returned to your arm.  
"I...Ino...you...she...," you dropped off and a single tear ran down your cheek. Kankuro quickly wiped it off and then sat there thinking.  
"You saw her kiss me am I right?" he asked. You nodded. "But why are you getting so worked up about it. Unless," he stopped thinking again.  
His eyes widened. You tried to pull away from him again but his grip was firm, still. "Unless YOU LIKE ME," he said emphasizing his words, and pointing to you as he said you and to him as he said me. You turned your head away from him again.

You just figured out that Miaku liked you. That was the only reason she would get worked up like this. She had turned her head away again. She was determined not to deal with you.  
"Miaku," you said softly. You moved to sit in front of her. She looked at you out of the corner of her eye. You took her other arm so now you were holding both, in-between the shoulder and elbow. She turned to look at you. Her eyes now dry of tears, but her face red from crying. You two were inches apart. You slowly got closer. She leaned back as you moved forward. She clearly didn't want you close to her. She fell back on the ground. You fell on her, your knees on each side of her hips. She had shut her eyes when she fell and hadn't opened them. You leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes shot open. She stared at you in shock. You continued to kiss her, getting more and more passionate. You watched her slowly shut her eyes. You licked her lips asking for entrance and she opened her mouth ever so slightly. You grinned at this and stuck your tongue in her mouth, prying it open farther. She moaned as you squeezed her hips with your hands. You smirked into the kiss. She had her arms around your neck now. You rubbed her hips, earning another moan from her. All of a sudden she broke the kiss by pushing you away, just a little. She took a big breath and breathed deeply. You figured she had run out of breath. You hovered over her, waiting for her to catch her breath. She had shut her eyes and licked her lips, just laying there beneath you. After a few minutes she talked.  
"Kankuro," she said.  
"Yeah," you replied.  
"That was....amazing," she sighed. You grinned. You leaned down and kissed her gently. You pulled away and she made a whimpering sound. You chuckled.  
"Miaku, I love you. I apologize for what you saw earlier today," you whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too," she replied. The two of you went back to making out. 


End file.
